Locked In
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: Rachel, Puck and Santana find themselves locked in the choir room after school with apparently no way out. Cue awkward conversations and propositions. Pucklebery with a dash of Santana. Pezberry/Pucktana friendship. Three Part.
1. Part 1

Title: Locked In  
Pairing: Puckleberry with a dash of Santana. Pezberry/Pucktana Friendship.  
Rating: T (Might go up.)

Part One

* * *

"Why the hell won't this thing open?"

Puck grunted as he slammed his shoulder up against the choir room door, trying to dislodge it out of place. They'd been stuck in there for the better part of twenty minutes and it was starting to look like they weren't getting out at all. He debated just giving up but after glancing at the two girls with him he swiftly changed his mind. Rachel was rocking back and forth in her chair as her eyes frantically looked between him and Santana, who looked like she was two seconds away from shoving her nail file into the other girl's eye. He didn't know what possessed Mr Shue to put the three of them together, they didn't see eye to eye on a day to day basis they weren't going to agree on song choices. Now thanks to their teacher they were potentially stuck in a room together until morning, if someone didn't kill someone before that of course.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god." Rachel mumbled as her hands clutched at her hair in desperation when she realised she was stuck in a room with two of her worst nightmares.

Santana rolled her eyes at the mumbles coming from beside her and snapped, "Shut up, Manhands! You're wasting all of our oxygen."

Puck huffed out a breath as he paused in his attempt to break down the door and shot the cheerleader a glare, "You really think that's helping right now, Satan?"

"Shut up, Puckerman."

He smirked back at her, "Make me, bitch."

Further insults were halted when the petite brunette with them started to whimper, terrified that they would realise she was the easiest target in the room and turn on her instead of each other. She began hyperventilating realising that they were not getting out of this room tonight, the janitor would be long gone by now. She calmed slightly realising she could just call her Father's to come get her when she remembered Mr Shue had put their phones in his office claiming that they would be returned when they were successful in their projects and worked well together as a team. Hopeful she glanced over at the office door only to realise that it was tightly shut and she'd wager it was locked as well. This was so irresponsible of the school; they shouldn't have been left unsupervised after school hours at all never mind get locked in a room all night. She briefly wondered why the janitor didn't hear them when he locked up before remembering that they had all been silently listening to their iPods instead of discussing song choices with each other. She had tried of course before both of them had quickly shut her down. Her gasping breaths renewed with fresh vigour and she could blearily see Puck's wide eyed expression as he watched her before she was wrapped up in someone's arms, their hand rubbing comfortingly down her back.

Santana patted her softly on the hand as she tried to calm her down, "Ugh, this is disgusting. I hope you appreciate this. Look just calm down alright, someone will let us out any minute. Relax, Rachel."

"You called me Rachel." She dumbly replied unaware if the pretty cheerleader had ever called her by her first name the entire time she'd known her.

Santana shrugged and pulled the other girl closer into her side when she realised she was calming down, "That's your name isn't it?"

Puck raised a brow at how close the two girls were and gave up on the door instead choosing to lean against it as he watched them, "You know if you two wanna cuddle more, maybe kiss a little I'm sure that would keep us all pretty relaxed."

Santana snorted in amusement and shook her head, "You know I do my best work without an audience."

Rachel pulled away from Santana a little to explain not realising they were joking, "While I find Santana to be a highly attractive girl –" She paused a little flustered when Puck let out a vaguely sexual sounding groan before carrying on, "I don't particularly find myself turned on by my own gender."

"Why do you have ruin it?" Puck moaned giving up all pretence of shoving the door open to take a seat infront of them.

"I'm sure I could change your mind about that, sexy."

Rachel frowned at the other girl, pulling away to cross her arms defensively across her chest, "You were calling me Manhands not ten minutes ago, Santana."

The other girl hummed and gestured to Puck as she stated, "Just a little foreplay. Just like Puck's slushies were."

"What?"

"Yeah, I could totally see through those ugly ass sweaters of yours, babe." Puck told her whilst leering at her chest to further make his point.

Rachel gasped and crossed her arms tighter across her chest unaware that all she was doing was shoving her cleavage together, "That's repulsive!"

Puck shrugged confused about why she was offended, "Why? I can't help the fact that you're hot."

Rachel's face slackened and a light blush formed across her cheeks, "You think I'm hot?"

"Pretty sure I let your tight little ass sit on my lap more than once."

"I thought that you just wished to engage in intercourse with the first available female around."

"Intercourse? See that is exactly why people don't find you hot, that talking thing you do with your mouth." Santana rolled her eyes disbelieving that this was the girl Puck had refused her advances for during the short time the two had dated.

Rachel scowled as she ran her fingers across her bottom lip, "What's wrong with my mouth?"

"Nothing, baby. Not one thing." Puck graced her with a soft smile which she hesitantly returned as she gazed up at him through her lashes.

Santana groaned in disgust at the googly eyes the two were giving each other, "God, why don't you just ram your dick down her throat already, Puckerman. You're starting to look pathetic."

"Rude, I don't want her to gag on it like you used to." He smiled bitterly at the other girl more than a little annoyed that she was in the room with them.

Rachel seemingly oblivious to the sexual conations of her comment blurted out happily, "Oh! I don't have a gag reflex."

Puck nodded smugly before doing a double take at the brunette, "W-what? Wait, what?"

"I think you broke him." Santana noted chuckling at the mohawked boys shocked face.

Rachel glanced worryingly at him and went to touch his arm before thinking better of it, "I didn't mean to."

"Quick, kiss me. It should help."

"How exactly would that help? I don't understand why you suddenly want to kiss me." Rachel asked suddenly exasperated with the other girl's bi-polar attitude towards her.

"He made you sound good, like better than me which is almost highly impossible. He says you do this thing where you like suck his lip and then nibble it just –"

Rachel interrupted her explanation and turned scandalised eyes to Puck who had recovered from his state of shock, "You told her in detail how I've kissed you?"

He nodded unconcerned at her anger, it wasn't like he did anything wrong, "We're bro's and you're really good at it. Top marks for a prude."

"I'm not a prude!" She resented the implication that she was and raised her brows mockingly at him as she suggested, "Maybe you're just not as seductive as you think you are."

"Oh, burn. I can dig on bitchy Berry."

Puck scowled at the two of them and grew defensive that his manhood was being questioned, "Shut up, Satan. You're kidding right? I'm like the kissing master; I'm a total sex shark! All I have to do is look at a chick and her ovaries would explode."

"Is that supposed to be sexy?"

Santana had to agree with the smurf that was the least sexy thing she'd possibly ever heard and she'd witnessed Jacob Israel try to pick up Rachel on a daily basis, "Dude, you have zero game right now."

"Shut up! Both of you have truly enjoyed a ride on the Puckerone."

Rachel glanced at Santana in confusion and asked, "Is that a nickname for his penis because if so I have most certainly have not enjoyed a ride on it."

"I have, he's pretty good actually. Not better than me though, I'm very, very good." She admitted reluctantly and threw in a little flirting for good measure, she liked seeing Puck about to lose his cool and Rachel actually looked pretty cute when she flushed all embarrassed.

Rachel was starting to lose herself in the conversation and continuously felt like it was taking a sexual turn and so asked frankly, "Are you trying to convince me to engage in a threesome with you both?"

Santana wasn't trying to insinuate that at all and from the blank and awed look on Puck's face neither was he but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with this. Also if it did happen to turn into a threesome she was all for it, Puck was really good at sex and she figured if Rachel could make him lose his shit just by kissing him then the girl had to have some natural talent in bed. Also she dressed like a pervert's wet dream so she had to be at least a little kinky.

"Fuck yes."

Puck closed his eyes and for the first time this year he started to pray as he mumbled, "Please say yes, please say yes, please, please…"

"You know we can hear you over there right?"

"Um, no?" He stopped mumbling and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed at being caught before deciding just to roll with it, "Still applies though."

Rachel as always decided to approach the awkward situation she had gotten herself into with a logical approach, "While the idea of appearing in a ménage et tois appeals to my repertoire as a young budding ingénue. I most definitely would not be doing so with two out of the three people at this school who have constantly went out of their way to make my life hell and hate me."

Puck frowned and pointed an accusing finger her way, "Hey! I apologised for that shit and you said you forgave me."

"Nevertheless, Noah, you've hardly went out of your way since our week long tryst to forge any kind of companionship with me."

Santana's brows scrunched disturbed at herself for finding the walking dictionary mildly hot as she reprimanded Puck, "It didn't used to be hot, right? Her talking like that?"

"Santana!"

Puck remained dismayed at the shorter girl's revelation and ignored Santana's question, "How could you think we're not friends?"

Rachel shrugged and pointed out, "When I broke up with you and offered friendship, you threw it back in my face and stated in no certain terms that we were never friends before."

"Well you bruised my ego; you were dumping my fine ass! I didn't mean it."

Santana threw up a hand to stop the conversation and spluttered out a laugh as she looked between the two of them, "Whoa, whoa, wait. She dumped you? This is priceless."

"You're really not helping me here; wanna sit your ass there quietly?" Puck snapped at her, utterly annoyed at her laughing face.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so upset, Noah."

He groaned in response and tipped his head up to look at the ceiling, "Why couldn't you have locked us in here naked?

"Why so you could humiliate yourself some more?"


	2. Part 2

Okay so didn't expect that response, this was literally just a little story I did to try and get me out of writers block. Thank you so much.

For those of you that were wondering this is set in season one, after Mash Up.

I've decided this will be a three part, so the next chapter will be the last. Enjoy.

* * *

Part Two

It was now three and a half hours since they'd been locked in the choir room and they had all resigned themselves to the fact that they were not getting out until morning and so made themselves little make shift beds for the night and were fairly satisfied with them. Puck had shoved six chairs together to laze on despite Rachel pointing out that if he shifted roughly in his sleep he would push them apart and fall through the middle. Santana was currently stretched out across the piano after declaring she'd rather shove hot pokers in her eyeballs than lie down on the disgusting floor. Rachel being the smallest of the group had simply curled up in Mr Shue's padded chair after a fifteen minute rant about the dangers of poor posture and sleeping positions but Santana had merely pointed at the floor and Rachel shut up fairly quickly. There was only one problem with all of their current places; heat. They had nothing to cover themselves with other than their jackets and Santana and Rachel's short skirts did nothing to keep their bare legs warm.

"Is it always this cold in Lima?"

"The school's always colder at night than anywhere else."

Santana arched a brow as she asked, "And you know this how? Spend a lot of nights trailing the halls like a weirdo?"

"I –uh- got stuffed in a locker overnight once." Rachel admitted as a bright red blush crawled up her neck and over her cheeks as she recalled the shameful moment.

Puck scowled and twisted around to face her, "What the hell? Who shoves a girl into a locker?"

"Liam Peters. He asked me out on a date and I turned him down." She paused as she fiddled with the ends of her sweater an ironic little smile on her lips as she recalled his reaction, "He didn't take it very well."

Santana snorted not surprised that that had been his reaction, "Well yeah, guys have fragile little ego's when girls –"

She shook her head in response and explained, "No, he didn't like getting turned down by the school's drama geek."

"Oh." Santana said quietly, forgetting for a moment what Rachel's reputation was in school and how a guy might not take too kindly to getting rejected by her.

Puck kicked out at a chair in response, his hands clenching into fists, "Peters is a douche, I'm totally tossing him in the dumpster tomorrow."

"You really don't have to do that, Noah."

Santana watched them, carefully noting Puck's protectiveness over the petite brunette before stating casually, "I'll make sure another cheerio never touches him again."

Rachel beamed at the other girl, sure this was the first time Santana was doing something nice for her, "That's very sweet of you."

The other girl frowned in response as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest, "Are you insulting me?"

"What? No, it was a compliment."

Puck rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Relax, Satan, not everyone is like you."

"Oh don't go acting all noble in front of your Princess, Puckerman; you're usually right there beside me berating the losers of this school."

It was Puck's turn to turn defensive; he glanced over at Rachel quickly before snapping at the cheerleader, "Well maybe I've changed, ever think of that?"

"You tossed a slushy in Ben Israel's face and then hung him up by his underwear on the flag pole _yesterday_."

"Whatever." He snapped before changing the subject with a sly smirk on his lips, "I think my dicks turned into an icicle…either of you ladies wanna help a guy out?"

"How could we help you with an ici- oh, _oh_." Rachel paused in realisation before politely declining, "No, thank you."

"Disgusting blow-job pleading aside, it is colder than Coach's death glare up in here."

Rachel glanced around the room hoping to spot something they could use for warmth but turned up empty again, "Well since there's nothing we can use for blankets the most logical thing to do would be to snuggle together to generate body heat but I would understand if neither of you wanted to get in close proximity with me."

Santana shrugged and jumped down from her cross legged position on top of the piano to stand in the centre of the room, "I'm up for getting my snuggle on but I don't think Puck would be able to handle it."

Puck scoffed in response, "You are not that hot."

"_Please _you call me Satan for a reason."

"Because you're a bitch?" His response was rhetorical, confused as to why Santana thought he meant anything but, okay yeah he had eyes, he was aware that she was hot but she was more of a bitch to him than she was hot, ergo he nicknamed her Satan.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw Santana bristle with rage and quickly hopped up to intervene before they got too carried away, "Guys, didn't we promise not to fight anymore?"

They both paused to look at her before mumbling, "Sorry."

Without another word to each other they shuffled to the corner of the room which was the warmest, Rachel flicked off the light as she did so as she was unable to sleep with the light on and she doubted it would do wonders for her complexion if she had even less sleep. Despite Santana protesting that no one would see that they were in here in the dark to which Puck countered that no one would be there until it was morning anyway. They decided it was best that Rachel was in the middle of them given that she was the smallest and they were less likely to inflict damage to each other if she was their buffer.

Rachel snuggled her cheek into the palm of her hand as she lay down, not prepared to have her face physically touching the ground. She let out a contented sigh before stiffening as she registered a hand creeping along her leg to rest on her upper thigh.

"Noah, could you move your hand?" She asked assuming he would be the culprit.

He frowned at the back of her head in confusion before lifting both hands into her eye level, "My hands are right here, babe."

"Oh, uh- _Santana_!"

Puck jerked up and squinted into the dark to see what was happening, "What? Where was her hand? Okay, I want in the middle."

Santana shoved a hand into his face to push him back from his position leaning over Rachel, "No way, I don't want your ugly mug smushed against mine."

"Fine."

Santana grew suspicious at how easily he'd given up and then gaped as he proceeded to lie back down, loop his arm around Rachel's waist and pull her back flush against his front, causing the other girl to blush and silently praise herself for turning off the light so no one could witness her reaction.

"Hey, give back the Berry."

Puck closed his eyes, his nose pressed against Rachel's hair as he let out a loud obnoxious fake snore, "Shh, I'm snuggling."

Rachel giggled and squirmed against him when he ran his fingers along her stomach in response.

Santana failed to suppress her amused smile as she retorted, "Idiot."

He opened his mouth to reply before grunting as Rachel wiggled against him as she tried to adjust to her new sleeping position, "Could you not move?"

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" She wondered stilling immediately afraid she was.

Santana let out a sharp bark of laughter as she realised what was going on, "Oh, this is wonderful."

"Shut up, Satan."

Rachel tried to find the other girls eyes in the darkness to find out what was so funny, "I don't get it."

"Puck has a boner; you can't feel it, huh? Its okay, Pucky it'll grow once you hit puberty."

"I hate everything about you."

"You say the sweetest things."

"I don't understand your friendship at all." Rachel remarked lost in the string of insults that were flying over her head.

"Well, we're complicated like that."

There was a lull in the conversation as the two girls tried to fall asleep, knowing they would regret it in the morning if they didn't.

Puck let out a loud sigh of boredom unable to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position; he was used to the bed in the nurse's office, "Soo…no goodnight kiss?"

"How desperate are you?" Santana snarked although she was fairly impressed he was so resilient.

"I'm stuck in a room with two insanely hot chicks with no supervision, what do you think?"

"I think you are –"

Rachel let out a muttered 'oh, my god' before she leaned up quickly from the space between them to press her lips to Santana's before turning quickly and doing the same to Puck before he could comment or protest about it.

Santana licked her bottom lip absently to wipe away Rachel's lip gloss that had transferred, "Well that was –"

Puck shook his head a little dazed from watching his two ex-girlfriends kiss before getting his own kiss which had been entirely too short for his likening, "Why did you –"

"Goodnight." Rachel replied sweetly before dropping back into her previous position and fell asleep fairly quickly due to the now silent room.

"Did she just lay a kiss on both of us and then fall asleep?"

"Ninja hot."


	3. Part 3

I swear I didn't forget about this story but like I told those of you that have PM me, I've had half of it written out for a good few weeks but just didn't know how to finish it.

But without further ado, here is the last part, enjoy.

* * *

Part Three

Rachel's nose twitched as a bead of sweat rolled off the tip and dripped onto her arm. Her eyes fluttered open as she squirmed uncomfortably at the heat pressing against her. Her eyes now fully opened she squinted into the still semi-dark room and encountered Santana's face inches from her own as the other girl radiated immense body heat. With a groan she detangled their feet and arms gently as not to wake the sleeping girl and began to back away from her, stopping after a few inches as she nudged into something solid behind her. She tensed as an arm wrapped back around her waist and pulled her tighter to a solid chest. She'd forgotten that Puck was right behind her and so she debated whether to lie still or not but she was still sweating from being pressed between the two of them and didn't think she'd last the next couple of hours like this.

She shook the arm around her waist a little to gain his attention, "Noah."

She blushed when he let out moan and shifted so his knee was tucked between her legs and his lips were pressed against the crown of her head. She thought for a few minutes of how she could move in this new position before rolling her eyes as she shoved backwards with her ass, which unfortunately pressed right against Puck's crotch but succeeded in waking him up.

He snorted once as he woke before murmuring, "W-wha- Baby, go back to sleep."

She squirmed in place, "I can't, it's too hot. Swap with me?"

"Jesus." He reluctantly detangled himself from her before lying flat on his back, "Up and over, babe."

"Um-" She stammered before swinging a tentative leg over his waist pausing when his hands shot out to grip her hips; stopping her for continuing for a minute before he let go.

She sighed in content when the cool air hit the back of her neck and snuggled back into her arms, peering up through her lashes when Puck turned back onto his side to face her. They held each other's eyes for a moment before Puck swiped his thumb along her top lip to wipe away the moisture that had gathered there. Rachel flushed and then scolded herself for finding a boy wiping off her _sweat_ as attractive, clearly the heat had went to her head.

Her breath stuttered when his face shifted closer to hers, "What are you doing?"

"Figured it was my turn to kiss you goodnight."

She hesitated knowing that his kiss goodnight would be far from her previous innocent peak on the lips, "What about Santana?"

He craned his head so he could get a good look at the other girl before turning back to her with heated eyes, "She's out like a light."

"Okay." She responded quietly, unsure of what exactly she was agreeing to.

He brushed his nose along hers as his fingers curled around her hip in preparation to pull her closer, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The word had barely left her mouth before his lips were on hers and as she suspected it was far from a chaste kiss. He was unrelenting in his approach, a mix of demanding and coaxing to gain a response from her. He let out a satisfied moan when she opened her mouth to him and his tongue swept into her mouth without further ado. For the moment she completely forgot Santana was even in the room as she pressed herself against him. One of her hands tugging at the short hairs of his mohawk at the nape of his neck while the other slipped beneath his shirt and splayed against the tensing muscles of his stomach. Puck wasted no time in returning the favour as he snaked his own hand up her shirt and sweater and ran his thumb along her bra before dipping under the material and kneading the flesh there. She didn't even bother to move his hand from her breasts because she was all too aware of his other hand skimming along her thigh and toying with the edge of her panties.

She detached from his mouth with a wet gasp and panted lightly for air; satisfied when he did the same, "Wait-we can't do that here."

He mouthed along her jaw before hot air blew against her ear as he asked, "Why not?"

"Because we're in the choir room." She paused to moan when he nipped at her neck with his teeth before breathlessly continuing, "And Santana's lying right next to us."

A sole finger slipped beneath her panties and ran along her folds causing her to jerk back at the sensation and hiss, "Noah."

He grinned back at her and popped the digit into his mouth before releasing it with a pop, "You'll like it, I promise."

She blushed and ducked her head, "I'm not saying I won't, I just never planned to do it with someone else right next to us."

"Just be super quiet." He nudged her head up and kissed her softly, little feather light kisses that made her head fuzzy, "Trust me."

She nodded hesitantly before capturing his lips in a proper kiss. He wasted no time in delving his hand back into her panties and groaned into the kiss when he felt how wet she was. She tensed a little when his fingers first entered her before relaxing as he started a steady rhythm, his fingers curling to reach the right spot. She was only slightly ashamed when she realised that it wasn't going to take her long before she came.

Puck jerked when Rachel tentatively pressed her hand against his crotch before tightening her grip as her orgasm overtook her and left her panting for air. He watched her face before carefully gripping her hand to stop her progress into his jeans and kissed her again.

"You don't have to."

Rachel was more than a little surprised at his response but nodded in assurance all the same, "I want to."

She moved so she was between his legs and shuffled down as she lowered his zipper, however before she could make another move Santana let out a disgusted groan from the other side of them and Rachel leapt away from Puck like he was on fire.

"Are you two kidding me? Jesus, you could at least ask a person before you do that shit right next to them!"

Puck frowned down at her, "You couldn't have lain there quietly for like another half an hour."

Santana scoffed, "You are giving yourself way too much credit there."

"Shut up."

"I am so sorry, Santana." Rachel squeaked out more than mortified that she had let things go so far considering where she was.

Puck snorted in disbelief, "What? Don't apologise to her, she's done way worse than that, in way more public places."

"Most of those times were with you or are you neglecting to tell your new girlfriend that? He break you in good, Rach?"

"Shut the hell up, Satan. Don't talk to her like that."

"Oh, my god. You are so pussy whipped for a girl you haven't even banged yet." Santana laughed.

Puck scowled back at her as he climbed to his feet to tower over her, "Seriously if you were a dude, I'd break your face right now."

Not to be outdone Santana sauntered to her own feet with a smirk firmly etched on her face, "But I'm not so deal with it."

Rachel's eyes widened and she dashed in between the two of them before things could escalate. She didn't think Puck would actually harm a girl but she had no doubt that Santana had no problem with resorting to physical violence to get her own way.

Santana's dark eyes shifted to the petite girl now stationed in front of her and smiled, "You know you should really let me show you how it's meant to be done."

Puck snorted out a laugh, "That'd be a real good idea…if she was into chicks!"

"I'm sure I could convince her to try it." She declared as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist.

Rachel for her part let out a miserable sigh and remained silent knowing that no matter what she said the argument would get more out of hand. Besides she knew Santana wasn't actually serious she just knew the best way to push Puck's buttons. And from the way he was gripped the back of her sweater she was willing to bet he was responding in exactly the way she wanted.

In the end no one had a chance to do anything else anyway when the doors opened and light flooded the floor. After blinking to adjust to the sudden light the trio encountered Mr Shue and the glee club gaping at them from the doorway. They'd forgotten that there was an early meeting this morning before homeroom to discuss fund raising ideas. The three of them must have made a pretty picture with Santana tightly gripping Rachel, both girls with mussed hair and Rachel's red puffy lips. Puck probably looked no better with his own kiss stung lips and unzipped jeans.

Mr Shue parted his mouth to obviously asked what was going on but decided he really didn't know if he wanted the answer to it, "We-You-Let's talk bake sales?"

Santana raised a brow at the older man, "That's seriously all you've got to say right now?"

Puck took note of Santana's distraction and looped an arm around Rachel and tugged her out of Santana's grip and back into his arms with a smug smile.

Santana whipped back around to face him with a thunderous look, "Give back the Berry!"

Dead silence filled the room as the Glee club watched Puck and Santana stand-off while Rachel buried her face in her hands with a groan.

"What the hell happened in here last night?"


End file.
